Cómo Lincoln y Harley son iguales y diferentes
by Diosa del fuego Ruby
Summary: La batalla épica entre hermanos. ¿Quién ganará? Lincoln Loud de The Loud House o Harley Diaz de Stuck In The Middle?


**Nota del autor:**

 **Me alegra ver que no han aparecido llamas malas en ninguna de mis historias. Todavía estoy revisando cada pocas horas para ver si aparece algo sospechoso o no. Sin embargo, no te preocupes. Ustedes se toman su tiempo y yo todavía estaré esperando pacientemente.  
Como dijeron ... Todo lo bueno viene a los que esperan.**

 **Lo siento si todos piensan que estoy loco, pero es un hecho realmente duro.  
De todos modos, antes de desviarme de nuevo, el objetivo principal de esta historia es averiguar qué fandom es mejor.  
Aquí está la pregunta ... ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Atascado en el medio o en la casa ruidosa?**

 **Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares.  
En The Loud House, Lincoln es el medio de diez hermanas y media, mientras que en Stuck In The Middle, Harley está en el medio de tres hermanos y tres hermanas.**

 **Tanto Lincoln como Harley están tratando desesperadamente de salirse del medio y tratar de tener un poco de tiempo para ellos antes de que comiencen de nuevo.  
Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de cómo Thief Bakura y Nefera son iguales y diferentes y también espero que todos lean y revisen mi última creación, que es ... ¡Cómo Skelita Calavera y Miguel son iguales y diferentes!**

 **Renuncia: No soy dueño de The Loud House o Stuck In The Middle.**

Dos espectáculos diferentes se enfrentan uno contra el otro en un out out ¿Quién lo hace mejor batalla de hermanos épicos

Los dos fandoms que se enfrentarán cara a cara entre sí son The Loud House y Stuck In The Middle

The Loud House es una caricatura propiedad de Nickelodeon

El otro programa Stuck In The Middle es propiedad de Disney Channel

The Loud House trata de un niño llamado Lincoln Loud, que es el hermano de diez hermanas y media

¡Guauu! Esas son muchas hermanas que intentan arruinar el día perfectamente planificado de Lincoln.

Harley Diaz, por otro lado, tiene tres hermanos y tres hermanas, lo que suma un total de seis hermanos más ella misma, que está en el medio del drama y eso equivale a siete

Eso significa que Harley Diaz gana la primera ronda de esta competencia, ya que Lincoln Loud tiene diez hermanas y media más él mismo que es igual a once

Esperemos que Lincoln pueda mantenerse al ritmo de Harley

Segunda ronda de la competencia ... ¿Qué le interesa por su nombre? Tener una familia que tiene el comienzo de su nombre con la letra L o tener diferentes nombres?  
En mi opinión, creo que tener un nombre diferente sería una gran elección porque la letra L es tan repetitiva que te irrita los nervios y te causa dolor de cabeza

Entonces, la segunda ronda va para Harley Diaz de Stuck In The Middle  
Lo siento, Lincoln de The Loud House

Todos adoran a Stuck In The Middle como su programa favorito hoy en día en Disney Channel, pero ¿puede la familia Loud House regresar en la próxima y casi final ronda?  
Bueno, estás a punto de descubrir

Ahora, en la tercera y casi final ronda ...  
¿Cual prefieres? Una caricatura que tiene un poco de comedia y un drama familiar o ¿prefieres un programa de televisión que tenga muy buena comedia, dulces momentos familiares y una niña que sepa qué hacer y ayude a unir a toda su familia?

Bueno, entre los dos estar en el medio de dos familias diferentes y tratar de ser el modelo de liderazgo de sus hermanos, Harley Diaz encaja perfectamente con esa descripción

La razón por la cual Harley Diaz encaja perfectamente con esa descripción es porque, por un lado, se preocupa por sus hermanos y sus padres  
Ella siempre se asegura de que sea cual sea el problema que deba ser resuelto, ella será quien lo solucione y lo solucione

En segundo lugar, entiende lo que cada miembro de su familia está pasando y quiere ayudar de todas las maneras que puede  
Además, ella es la que mantiene intacta a toda la familia mientras Lincoln tiene a su familia corriendo entre la casa, causando caos

Finalmente, ella es el cerebro de la operación  
Ella es la que presenta las grandes ideas y crea los mejores inventos de todos los tiempos  
Ella es lo que mantiene a toda la familia unida

Para resumir todo desde mi experiencia con ver los dos shows y ahora compararlos entre sí, Stuck In The Middle sería mi favorito general porque amo a Harley Diaz y su personaje, pero también me encantan los títulos creativos que hacen para cada episodio  
Además, el tema te hará rebotar y bailar

 **(¿Fue esa una gran historia de comparación o qué? Dos shows populares enfrentados cara a cara, tratando de llegar a la cima o convertirse en el número uno.  
CUAL es tu favoritO? Por favor, dígame en su opinión y también, esté atento a mis otros poemas de comparación que saldrán pronto.)**


End file.
